


Be My Princess

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Ending, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Groping, M/M, Masturbation, Pure Smut, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism, gmm917, sexual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the wheel goes your way... or so it would seem.</p><p>  <i>"I wonder," Link purred, "if there's a handsome prince in there?"</i></p><p>AU: Established Relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Princess

**Author's Note:**

> **This piece has a companion ;)["Does This Mean I'm a Frog?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6808843%22)**

"Rhett is a Frog Prince," Rhett felt his heart leap in his chest, "and Link is his princess." This wheel ending had been twirling around for quite sometime and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Rhett had felt his pulse quicken each time the spinning words teased him over the past few weeks. It had almost seemed like a sick joke, the wheel taunting him. He swallowed hard, still trying to collect himself. His initial reaction to the wheel, voice breaking, had betrayed his feelings a little. He'd wanted this wheel ending for so long but he felt himself deflate slightly, remembering their discussion about this particular suggestion. And yet, he couldn't keep his head from filling with a lustful haze of desire.

Link turned to him, a mischievous grin on his face, like he was getting away with some nefarious crime.

Rhett inhaled sharply, _'Is he actually going to this!?'_ , Rhett was shocked. The two had seen this wheel ending spinning around for a while and decided, after a few close calls with playing it out unrehearsed, that they should probably discuss what they should do. Normally, they would allow these endings to play out naturally, no advanced planning. But, sometimes even the most innocent of suggestions, had a way of devolving into near debauchery.

The two knew that their recent antics, like the ranch bath and massage episodes, had garnered them serious attention with a select group of their fans. They had also been ironing out the details of, what was sure to be, a very memorable Home Depot commercial. An on camera kiss may be pushing their luck. So they had decided to play it off, to manipulate the ending and avoid the kiss. They had agreed. Yet, here they were, staring at each other as the crew looked on with bated breath.

Link looked as if he was ready to pounce. His eyes were gleaming. "What a cute little frog you are," he said as he rose from his chair, a sensual tone to his voice.

 _'What is he doing!?'_ Rhett heart thrummed against his breast bone as Link took a small step, closing the small gap that had been between them. Rhett looked up into his shimmering blue eyes.

"I wonder," Link purred, "if there's a handsome prince in there?" He placed his large hands on either side of Rhett's ever-reddening face, rubbing gently at his beard.

Rhett's leg began to quiver as he felt Link's slim body worm its way between his thighs. Link hadn't broken eye contact either, instead it felt as if the beautiful brunette's gaze would bore a hole right through him. "Link, wha-"

"Ah, Ah," Link interjected, pressing his finger into Rhett's lips to quiet him, "frogs don't talk." He trailed his finger down Rhett's chin, over the small lump of his Adam's apple, and down to the unbuttoned collar of his shirt. The smaller man undid the second button and trailed his hand over the newly exposed skin.

Rhett sighed. The room seemed to grow dim around them. His eye lids fluttered shut as he tipped his head toward the ceiling. He had all but forgotten about the crew, the cameras, all of it. There was only Link, the mesmerizing man that stood over him, teasing his flesh with gentle caresses.

Link's hands began to work on the rest of the buttons of Rhett's soft cotton shirt. When he reached the last button he pulled the shirt away revealing Rhett's proud chest. He spread his large palms over the expanse of the larger man's pecs before gently pinching at the nipples he found.

Rhett gasped, his eyes flew open. The pressure, the teasing, it was all too much. He reached out for Link, grasping the smaller man's firm ass in his hands and groping hard. He grunted.

Link's cheeks balled up and he flashed his bright smile. His hands had found their way into the hair at the napes of Rhett's neck. twirling and grasping. "Give your princess a kiss." Link peered down, his eyes hooded and wanting. He lowered his face, his mouth mere inches from Rhett's.

Rhett felt Link's hot breath wash over him, the scent of peanut butter and peppermint heavy in it. He opened his mouth and breathed deeply. He couldn't take it any longer. _'Screw the stupid plan!'_. His hands moved swiftly from their grasp on tender, round flesh, to grip firmly behind Link's slender neck, applying the smallest amount of pressure required to force their lips to join. Their mouths found a familiar rhythm, even in this foreign setting, so exposed. None of that mattered now, not with his lover pressed against him, his mouth full of the sweet taste of him. Rhett grasped the back of Link's hair, clutching at the dark strands, the other wandered over the expanse of his back, feeling lean muscle tensing.

Held firmly in place, Link's hands traveled down Rhett's body, tantalizing the skin they tickled on their way. He reached between their bodies, palming at the large bulge that had formed in Rhett's tight pants.

Rhett moaned into Link's mouth, breaking the passionate kiss and panting wildly.

"A handsome prince after-all," Link mused, staring down, his smile permeating his face and softening his fiery gaze. His hand grasped the at the button of Rhett's jeans.

_'Woah!'_ Rhett's inner voice boomed in his head. _'He's not going to do this... not here, not now?'_ Rhett looked up at Link, eyebrow raised to it's highest elevation. "Link, I don't think this is a good-" he managed, breathless at the feelings surging through his body.

"Shhh," Link said, pulling down the zipper and slipping his hand inside the taught fabric, sliding Rhett's boxers off over his wanton length and grasping it firmly.

"Oh Fuck, Link," Rhett whispered, groaning at the sensation. His hips bucked forward, his body in search of more

Link tipped his mouth to Rhett's ear, "Let your princess make you feel good." He began to stoke slowly, twisting slightly when his grip reached the tip of Rhett's impressive length.

Rhett was already on the edge of orgasm. Was it being watched? That people could see Link pleasuring him, loving him, so openly? He wasn't sure, but a wave of warmth was building deep inside of him and it wouldn't be long.

Link's deft hand began pumping faster now, sliding more easily now that it was coated in Rhett's pre-come.

Rhett's breathing grew erratic, his hips rocking wildly in response to the skilled work of his lover.

Link sensed Rhett's increasing urgency. "Yeah." He kissed at the soft flesh beneath Rhett's ear, nipping. "You gonna come for me, Rhett?" His mouth clamped firmly into the crook of Rhett's neck.

"Mmm Link..." Rhett could barely form words, "I... I'm... so close." Rhett's words dripped with longing. "Ple... please... don't stop!" he begged.

"Come for me baby," Link demanded, his hand still working Rhett.

Rhett felt his breath quicken, his pulse racing to new heights, his cock throbbing in Link's hand. He was going to come, to spill over onto Link's hand, to-

\---------

"Really?" Rhett heard Link's voice cutting through the thick fog that filled his head.

Rhett blinked rapidly, the room came slowly back into focus. His cock now hard in his jeans. He looked over to see Link staring at the crew, a tortured look on his face, playing the role set out in advance. _'Just a daydream... a beautiful daydream....'_ Rhett gathered himself quickly, firmly back in reality, "Well, I mean-" he began before Link chimed in.

"Does, that mean I'm a frog?" Link asked. 

Rhett smiled internally, _'Now this is like we rehearsed.'_ He began spouting their pre-prepared dialogue. _'He'll be my princess later.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all, 
> 
> I know the wheel ending for GMM917 let us all down a little, I hope this helped to ease the pain.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Remembertherandler ;)
> 
> _P.S. I tumble, if you're into that kind of thing (remembertherandler.tumblr.com)_


End file.
